


Stockholm Lover

by vero0728



Category: Split (2016), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vero0728/pseuds/vero0728
Summary: 从小被欺凌Charles患上了人格分裂，而Erik被Charles分裂的人格Kevin抓走，却在相处过程中对智慧善良的Charles充满好感，而憎恨占据Charles身体的Kevin。另一方面，觉察到Erik对Charles心思的Kevin变本加厉的折磨Erik，而Erik也渐渐变得离不开他们，无论是Kevin还是Charles。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin主要糅合洁癖特质和Beast的武力值，智力也是满点的。

Erik醒来的时候发现自己身处在一个相当陌生的地下室，逼仄、灰暗而潮湿。仅仅头顶的天窗透过惨然的光线，可笑的提醒着是白日亦或黑夜。床的边上有一台老式电视，再边上的书架上放满了晦涩难懂的厚如牛津词典的专业书籍，却不知巧合抑或故意，确实是他时常会翻看的书籍。Erik挣扎着下床，脖子处被偷袭的位置还在隐隐作痛，他记不起将他打倒的人的模样，袭击来的过于突然，让他没有任何时间做出反应。同时他也不知晓究竟是何种缘由造成的这般处境，他将脑中的潜在威胁人物列了个表，又一个个画上红叉，实际上如果真的恨，他更坚信对方应该会用手枪将他轰穿。他向门边缓慢的挪动，然后抬手将看起来老旧的甚至已然掉了红漆的斑驳的铁门砸的哐哐作响，但巨大的噪声似乎只是在长廊的一侧造成良久的回响，然后又尖锐地被送回鼓膜。

Erik明白，他被什么人关起来了。

不是一时兴起，也不是什么无聊的恶作剧，而是精心策划的犯罪，将他每日的通勤线路和时间摸得门清，避开所有相识的人和潜在的因素，在他一个人——Emma准时下班参加周五派对的夜晚，袭击了他。而这间关他的屋子更是说明了一切，甚至连细小的打发时间的器物都按照自己的喜好布置，一切显然建立在足够了解的基础之上，这让对此事毫无头绪的Erik没来由的一阵哆嗦。

直到门外传来类似什么橡胶滑动的吱吱的声响。

Erik再一次用力的砸门。“Shit，放我出去！你们他妈是什么东西？”

“我没有办法。”这次门外很快响起的人说话的声音，“我是说我也只是被关在这里，我只是被人指示给你送点吃的过来，通过冰箱上的小纸条。”然后门上的小窗口被打开，一个光头的男人坐在轮椅上皱着眉看着他，然后缓缓的前倾身体，将塑料袋装着的餐盒递了进去。

“我不需要。”挥开对方伸过来的拿着餐盒的手，一盒炸鸡应声砸在地上，Erik暴躁的冲门外的男人大喊，“告诉他，无论他是谁，我Erik Lehnsherr都不会放过他！”

“你冲我发火没有任何用处。”对方皱着眉对他说，“Mr Lehnsherr，我不认识您，我在这里被关了好多年，但我也没有见过把我困在这里的人。”

“你冲我演戏吗？你被关这里？哈？你甚至拥有能控制你的轮椅在这里晃来晃去的权利，然后你告诉我，你不知道是谁关你的？你以为我会就这么相信你？开什么玩笑。”Erik讽刺的抬起嘴角，试图将手伸出去抓住对方的西服袖子，而男人灵活的闪开，将轮椅后退到一米开外。这让Erik不得不悻悻地收回双手，咬牙切齿的质问，“你他妈到底是谁？”

“Charles Xavier，你可以叫我Charles。”男人用湛蓝的双眸直直的盯着Erik的眼睛，“你是我这么多年来第一次见到的人。不管你信不信。”

Erik缩了缩脖子，试图从对方的眼睛里读出点什么来，但Charles只是这么静静的看着他，既不转开视线也没有表现出任何的心虚，纵然他给出的信息多么荒 谬。“你最好不要让我知道你骗我。”Erik只能将脸凑近窗口，沉声威胁道。

Charles显然不为所动，只是淡淡的点了点头，坦然道，“我没有。事实上我很高兴你来到这里，这种没人说话的孤独真的容易把人逼疯。”

“嗯哼。”Erik不耐地盯着对方。显然无法信任对方。

“索性我清醒的时间也不长。”敏锐地察觉到对方糟糕的神情，Charles小声地呢喃了一句，然后收住话头，抬手似乎想要指些什么，但最后只是在空中小小的挥舞了两下，开口道，“我不得不告诉你的是，你毁掉了你今天唯一的晚餐。虽然我能进厨房，但...我不炸了他就是万幸，而这里没有任何可以联络外部的通讯工具，所以，很遗憾。”Charles说完就操控轮椅转了个圈，冲他摇了摇手，“再见，Mr Lehnsherr。我们还会再见面的。”

Erik当然不予理会。他有些后悔地望着洒落在地上的炸鸡，然后握紧了拳头，良久传来了远处似乎是另一扇门铁门落锁的声响，Erik扯了扯嘴角，嘲讽地笑了笑。

 

电视里反复放着著名律师Erik Lehnsherr失踪的消息。他意气奋发的美丽的助理小姐Emma双眼通红的讲述着Erik失踪的细节，鼓励民众如果见到他直接联系她或者警察局，而她本人，亦不多见地表现出无助甚至慌乱的姿态来。

Erik抱歉地揉揉太阳穴，试图转开频道的当口，镜头却扫过一个人——一个当时似乎也在Erik律所下围观的人，穿着明黄色的运动外套，压低的鸭舌帽帽檐下，是一双相当好看的湛蓝色双眸，越过被人群围着的Emma对着镜头露出了几乎诡异地胜利的微笑。Erik愤怒地捏紧手里的遥控板。“演技真好”，他这下完全将电视画面里的眼睛和方才通过门上的小窗看见的双眸完全重叠起来，这个认知让他恨不得掐住那个在轮椅上的人的脖子。而后者当时却用无辜地，坦然的面目也几乎完全骗过了Erik——作为一个律师，他完全清楚一个人说谎和心虚的样子。而这也让Erik意识到自己的面对的罪犯多么棘手。

但Erik依然对Charles Xavier的名字一无所知。他缓步踱到书架前，在装满法律条文专业书籍的角落里，找到了一本相当不起眼的书籍，一本关于人类遗传学的学术论文，而书脊上赫然印着Charles Xavier的名字。Erik翻开书，在扉页上印着当时Charles的工作照，柔软的褐色卷发下，湛蓝的双眸含着笑意淡淡地盯着照相机，看起来优雅得体甚至亲切。照片的背景看起来像是什么大学的实验室，堆满了各种培养皿和玻璃瓶。他并不知道Charles讲这本书放在书架上的用意，兴许只是为了提醒他自己是谁又或者让他回忆起些什么来，但遗憾的是，任凭Erik怎么回想，这个名字抑或这张脸都没有在他的记忆中留下一丝一毫的线索。

Erik不得不躺回他醒来时候的窗上，天窗外的星光提醒着他已然夜晚。他一手枕着脖子，将一个从书柜抽屉里翻出来的网球狠狠地往天窗方向砸去，而明黄的球最终抵不过重力直直地向脸的方向砸去。Erik眼神暗了暗，写满了阴鸷怒火，而后他抬手接住了网球，“无论是什么，明天抓住他问他就是了，既然他说，还会在见面的。”他愤怒地计划着，将指甲狠狠的陷进网球的白色纹理里，仿佛对待Charles一般，在白色的线条上划拉出斑驳的痕迹。

 

而Charles显然兑现了昨晚的诺言，当天窗外的亮光扎进Erik的眼睛时，Charles也敲响了Erik房间的铁门，随后拉开了铁门上的窗口。Erik迅速翻下床，在对方伸手将牛奶送进窗口让他接住时，发狠地抓住了Charles的手，然后将整个人往门的方向拉。他看见Charles吃痛的表情，用另一只手紧紧地抓住轮椅的轮子，但因为巨大的力量，橡胶在地板上摩擦出尖锐的声响，Charles的膝盖也随之砸向铁门板，一声巨大的声响之中，那瓶被Charles拿在手里的牛奶砸在了Erik的脚边。

“放手。”Charles的膝盖因为抵着铁门而吃痛，身体因为Erik的动作完全地前倾，如果不是因为门的阻隔恐怕早就摔在地上。

“你到底是谁，抓我是为了什么！”Erik狠狠地用一只手攥住对方的手，拇指和食指用力地挤压着对方手掌两侧的骨头，仿佛将对方手掌完全揉在挤压在一起一般，“演技真好，他妈差点就被你骗过了。”

“放开我！我他妈抓你干嘛？Mr Lehnsherr？我也昨天才听到你的名字！”Charles的声音因为隐忍而发闷，隐约地透出哭腔，但最终还是强压着情绪说道，“我也想知道我他妈为什么要照顾你，就因为你是第一个，在这六年来第一个能和我开口说话的人！Fuck，我要也想知道这一切是什么，这个城堡是怎么回事，你是谁，那个Kevin又是谁！”

“你当然可以信口胡诌一个名字，Charles。”Erik再一次用力捏住对方的手，然后用另只手用力扭过一根手指，伴随着“咔”地一声，对方的惨叫也清晰地传了过来，“你为什么要抓我，告诉我，如果你不想另外四根手指都被我扭断的话。”Erik继续阴沉地，压抑着怒火发问道。

“我他妈真的不知道。”Charles带着哭腔的声音传了过来，“求求你放开，不是我。有可能是Kevin，但我真的不知道。我不认识你，我真的不认识。”

但Erik显然不相信，他按住方才已经扭断的手指的关节，然后是对方倒抽冷气的声音，以及双脚踢到铁门的声音。Erik刻薄地以为Charles会像电视里一样，从轮椅上站起来，然后对他露出阴冷的笑容，但他只看见对方通红的双眼，以及再一次的一连串地“不是我”的呢喃声。在Erik打算对另一根手指下手的时候，Charles大声喊叫了出来，“如果是我抓了你我为什么要在这里被你扭断手指？我连轮椅上都站不起来了，十多年了，我有什么能力抓你？用念力？我连你的肩膀都够不到！Erik，求求你放手。”

Erik将对方的第二根手指折断的瞬间，看见对方抓着轮椅轮子的关节依然泛白，而企图整个往上抬的身子，最后又狠狠地跌了回去，“就算你把我五根手指都扭断，我也没有办法打开这扇门。”Charles近乎绝望地喊声再度响起，“但如果这样让你好受点，那你大可以折断我另外的手指，我根本挣脱不出。”Erik狠狠地盯着Charles已经贴在窗口的面目，对方已经阖上眼帘，睫毛因为害怕不安的颤动，不得不说这样的Charles让Erik完全的茫然和犹豫，他松开抓住对方的手，随后迅速感到手心一空，抬眼一看，对方已经抽回了断了两根手指的手，用另一只手狼狈地操控着轮椅后退。

“Fuck。”意识到自己做了什么的Erik愤怒地将拳头砸向门板。

但Charles后退的动作僵硬地顿了顿，他看着透过窗口Erik望向他的眼神，凄然地开口，“我只是想给你拿早饭。Kevin告诉我你已经两天没怎么进食了——通过纸条，你知道的。”随后他从轮椅侧边的袋子里拿出了一个三明治，“Erik，不要抓我。”Charles再一次将轮椅移到了门边，随后将举着三明治的手抬到Erik恰好能够到的位置。

而这一次Erik没有再试图抓住Charles的手，他抓住三明治后转身又躺回了床上，门上的小窗再一次被合上。许久之后又是熟悉的远处的门落锁的声音，Erik揉了揉眉心，又一次翻开了Charles的那本书上的照片，试图回想些什么。

 

Charles目光阴沉地盯着铁栅栏门，然后他从轮椅上站了起来，打开高处的储物柜掏出了手机，神经质地抬起了两根被扭断的手指，快速地写好邮件：“Hank，下午需要预约，我想我的手指被人扭断了。Kevin。”随后他盯着手机屏上的英文字母，扬起了嘴角，一下下地按出退格键，将落款改成了Charles，并冲着Erik所在的方向狠狠地比出中指，推着轮椅快步离开了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Erik试想过一万种将Charles脖子拧断的方法。但是当穿着明黄色运动外套的Charles——亦或者Kevin开门走进他的房间的时候，他才意识到自己的想法多可笑。

身为一名刑事律师，为了防止被害人或者其家属过激的报复行为，Erik甚至是他律所的助理，Emma，都掌握了相当多的格斗术，但当他试图出拳砸在对方面无表情的脸上的时候，对方却似乎早就看穿了Erik的用意，轻易地接住了对方的出拳，然后猛地向后一扭。“Fuck you！Charles！”肩膀传来巨大的痛楚让Erik不得不跌坐床上，而眼前的男人面无表情欺身上来，狠狠地掐住了Erik的脖子，然后用那双紧眯的好看的蓝色双眸，像是盯着猎物一般一错不错地盯着Erik。“我可不是Charles Xavier那个废物。”他皱着眉头凑到Erik耳边，诡异的声线像是蛇蝎一般攫主Erik的身体让他无法动弹，“我叫Kevin，是我，抓的你。”

怒火瞬间涌向Erik的胸口，他试图用手去抓住对方的衣领，却随着扼住喉咙的手的忽然发力感到一阵窒息，“我劝你不要试图攻击任何人，不论是我，还是Charles。”Erik的眼前因为缺氧而几乎完全看不到任何东西，只有翻滚的各种光线划出光怪陆离的诡异弧度，直到Kevin松开他站了起来——Erik不知道那过了多久，大概只是几十秒亦或者几个小时，恐惧和不安席卷了全身，让他像个被恐吓的姑娘般浑身颤抖，他用没有被卸下的手按住喉咙拼命地喘气，布满血丝的眼眸凶狠地盯着Kevin站着的方向，却无法说出任何话来。

而Kevin只是从外套口袋里掏出一块白色的手帕，反复擦拭着方才和Erik接触的双手，仿佛有什么病毒般嫌弃而固执地反复动作。末了，他扫了眼已经关了Erik两天的地下室，皱着眉头尖锐刻薄地说道，“我以为每个德国佬至少会严苛自律地保持最起码的清洁”，他用手帕拂过书架的中层，对着看起来并没有任何差别的手帕大声地啧了下嘴，“我劝你还是善待你唯一的居住空间，不然…”他又一次狠狠地盯着Erik的眼睛，掏出了另一块绿色的手帕擦了擦手，“我会杀了你。”

房间因为Kevin的离开再度恢复了平静，Erik将自己被卸下的肩膀抵在房间的唯一的空墙上，然后拿过毛巾塞进嘴里，巨大的痛苦让他冷汗直冒，他用力地掰过被扭的肩膀，直到咔的一声，一切似乎回归了原位，又好像什么都没有，从喉头发出一声闷哼后，Erik顺着墙面划倒在地上。在摆脱犹太人移民社区后Erik第一次如此的无助和挫败，愤怒和不甘几乎吞噬掉他所有的理智，他拿起手边的书狠狠地砸向墙面，然后周围又陷入诡异的安静。

 

电视里还在播着Erik Lehnsherr的失踪案，而被采访的人从助手Emma到未婚妻 Magda，甚至Genosha律所的员工，但这没有起到任何作用，警方也宣告这个案子毫无进展，他们丝毫没有提及Kevin抑或Charles。这让Erik毫无办法，他也用尽一切办法试图从房间逃脱，却发现没有一丝破绽。

倒是Charles在被他拧断了两根手指后依旧坚持不懈的前来送饭——或许只是因为冰箱上字条的作用，又或者别的什么。但Charles不再坚持手把手地食物或者别的什么递过去，事实上在最开始的几天，他甚至打开门上的小窗户时都会习惯性地将轮椅后退一些，然后将食物随手丢过去。

一直到第四天，Erik望着Charles第无数次试图移开的眼眸，他才淡淡地说道，“抱歉”，而方才避开视线的Charles，在听到这声低不可闻但相当真诚的道歉后，只是皱着眉直直地盯着Erik。

Erik不得不承认Charles的眼睛该死的迷人，尽管这看起来和暴戾的Kevin一模一样，但至少他在Charles的眼睛里，透过那层害怕和闪躲后，能看见些友善的神色来，“我并不知道你和Kevin是什么关系，”于是Erik辩解道，“但当我在电视上看到他的时候，他确实和你长得一模一样。如果不是他来找我时，手指看起来没有任何受伤的痕迹，我依然不确定你们是不是同一个人。”

Charles还是没有露出任何表情，但紧紧攥起的眉头还是微微地舒展开了些，戒备的神情也消散些许。

“如果可以，我想，至少在这里，”Erik思索了下言语，然后磕磕绊绊地说道，“我想说至少在这里，在大家不被逼疯的情况下，我们可以是，朋友。”

Charles叹了口气，然后将轮椅往前挪了挪，他看起来相当的平静，但是Erik没有看漏他扶着轮子微微颤动的指尖。良久之后，他才淡淡地开口，“六年了”像是自我呢喃一般，他垂下了双眼，盯着自己的膝盖，好一阵子后才抬起了头，方才被戒备盛满的双眸取而代之友好的神情，眼眶里不知因为感动抑或什么，沾染上动人的泪光来。这让Erik觉得好像有人在他的心窝上狠狠的挠了一把，又和记忆中某些零碎的片段交织在了一起。“你好，我叫Charles Xavier。你可以叫我Charles。Mr Lehnsherr。”随后对方的声音传来，打断了他的记忆检索。

“Erik Lehnsherr，”Erik弯腰将手伸了出去，“你也可以叫我Erik。”

Charles呆呆地看着Erik的动作和手，沉吟片刻，才小心翼翼地将那只没有痊愈的手握了上去。“很高兴认识你，”他有些恍惚又带着些许怯懦地看了眼交握的手，然后歪了歪头，补充道，“唯一的朋友。”

Erik没有再做出什么举动，他完全相信了Charles和Kevin作为两个个体的存在，或许只是性格不同的孪生兄弟而已，他想，然后用他迷人地，完美的英伦腔，淡淡地答道，“我也是，朋友。”

 

Charles在第二天进入Erik房间的时候Erik倒是没有一点没有意外了，过于狭小的房间，被Erik素来严苛的德国佬作风收拾的相当干净，但依旧转不开一张轮椅。Charles悻悻地举着手里的国际象棋，有些失落地笑了笑，“我以为至少我们可以。”

而Erik却推开堵在门口的Charles，站在门外审视着他熟悉的红砖堆砌的甬道，冷光灯管在甬道墙壁上明明灭灭地透出些光来，直到视野尽头，是一个转弯角，大抵在那边是有扇什么门之类的，然后通往主宅，或者外面的道路。他迅速盘算着逃走的可能性和方法，一边又为Charles毫无顾忌地打开房门感到好笑。

“Erik，”Charles艰难地转了个方向，像是读出他的意图一般出声叫住了他，“就算这扇门开了，后面还有一扇门，然后又一扇门，”他的声音听起来充满了不安的颤抖，“我和你唯一的区别可能只是在于能开的门的数量而已。Erik，你出不去的。”末了他又小声地补充到，“我也是。”

Erik的身形顿了顿，确实，他从第一次见面就推算过所有的情况，何况上一次和Kevin的见面让他始终心有戚戚，若他就这么抛下Charles，他不知道这扇门后等待的是什么，而Charles完全有可能因为连坐责任而面对些什么。于是他只是背对着Charles开口——尽量轻松而冷静地掩饰住方才闪过的所有念头，道，“我只是看看这里有没有足够的空间搭一张桌子，如果你想下棋的话。”他攒了攒拳头，然后才转过身，微笑地说，“事实上，我以为和你下棋也是很好的打发时间的办法。”

Charles怀疑地看了他一眼，随即露出释然的微笑。“我想这确实是个好主意。”他指了指角落对着的桌子。

“你究竟怎么到这儿的？”Erik擦拭着桌子表面的灰尘，不经意的挑起话头。

“我不知道。六年前的某天，当我醒来的时候。”Charles将轮椅移到了既不阻挡Erik行动又便于说话的位置，“当年有几个被我丢进监狱的家伙，我不知道他们怎么找到的我。然后企图撞我。”

Erik将抹布收了收，直起腰不经意地扫过Charles，“你不是教授吗？我是说之前。”

“是。曾经是。”Charles说道，“人类遗传学。”

“你这么说让我们听起来像是同行。”Erik笑着耸了耸肩，将擦干净的小桌子往点着冷光灯的墙边搬去，“不少被我送进去或者没有送进去可都巴不得我早点下地狱。”

“呃。我想我知道。报纸上关于您失踪的消息还闹得沸沸扬扬。”Charles将棋盘放在桌面上，然后滑到Erik对面的位置，“你要黑棋还是白棋？”

“悉听尊便。”Erik从善如流地将棋盘展开，“但我依然不知道Kevin抓我的目的是什么。我甚至在之前完全没有见过他。”

“只是你说过他和我长得一样。”Charles盯着适才展开的棋局，抬眼看了看对面也看似一脸认真盯着棋盘的Erik。

Erik用手拂过棋子，挪出了第一步，“他和你长得一样。是你孪生兄弟什么的感觉。”

Charles若有所思地将指尖在轮椅扶手上戳出好听的节奏，然后伸手将自己这边的棋子缓缓往前挪了一步。

“这件事至少听起来很诡异。”Erik不确定地抬头看了一眼Charles，“但你真的没有见过Kevin？他几天前可是毫不留情卸下了我的手臂。”

“实际我每天清醒的时间都不长，甚至时间不定。每次等我清醒的时候Kevin看起来已经过来料理了任何事情。”Charles困惑地看了看自己的腿，“像是帮我做清洁，或者购物，甚至是我的研究刊物和我想要买的研究用书籍和试验品，他都能按照我留给他的纸条完全不落的买好。”

Erik再一次挪动棋子。然后抬眼看了看相当困惑的Charles，“所以你没有试图问过Kevin，或者请求他帮忙联系你以前的朋友？”

“事实上，有过。但是Kevin什么都不会回答。”Charles答道，推进了一步棋局，“你知道我们只能通过冰箱交流，而当他不想做出答复的时候，他也大可以视而不见。”

“所以你是在被袭击以后，被他带到了这里？”Erik望向Charles的眼眸。而后者只是淡淡的叹了口气，“你甚至把什么人送进了监狱？”

“事实上，你知道我的腿不是生来就残疾。”Charles摸了摸自己的膝盖，“后来一直到我上了大学才在Revan他们帮忙下找出了当时打伤脊柱的几个混蛋。”

“这听起来真不是一个好的故事。我是说我很抱歉。”Erik接过话茬。

“这没什么好抱歉的，Erik。”Charles笑了笑，“Hank曾经说过——他是Revan的男朋友，医学院相当有成就的助教，不知道他俩结婚了没，他说我的脊柱实际上的伤还是有痊愈的可能性，而我感受不到自己的腿还有很大一部分是心因性的因素。”

Erik将手中的棋落下，而后叹了口气，“我想我真的很抱歉。”

“真的不必，朋友。”Charles真挚地望向Erik的眼睛，带着安慰的意味，然后淡淡地笑了笑，“实际上我很感谢Kevin。”

“什么？”Erik不解地出声。

“那天他们也是下了死手想要撞死我，等我醒过来的时候，我已经在这里。”Charles的眼眸一闪而过的阴辣，却被Erik碰巧错过，瞬间他又惯常地换上友善地让人心疼的神情，道，“那时候什么也没有留下，Kevin最后只给我留下了那几个混蛋被人干掉的新闻。”

“你是说他为你杀了人？”Erik感觉脊骨一阵冰凉，同时开始搜索六年前自己看到过的杀人案件。

“当然不是。”Charles摇了摇头，“他们只是死于帮派斗殴而已。大概是天谴了。”

但说不上是巧合还是什么，当年Erik确实接到过一起斗殴致死的案件的辩护，而被告当时也没有要求他做无罪辩护，只是和检方达成了认罪协议，而起因也不过是当时纽约黑帮涉及毒品生意地盘的争斗而已——司空见怪的理由。Erik不知道两者之间有没有联系，但这个案子也不至于牵扯到自己落入这般境地，他皱了皱眉，抬头看了眼Charles，最终问题只是在喉头绕了个圈然后他说，“你想过要离开这里吗？”

“想过。”Charles抬了抬嘴角，“但，除了做不到，我始终觉得Kevin在保护我。”

“但他可没有要保护我。”Erik默默地想。

“嘿，我想你该用点心。”Charles笑了笑，眼神示意了下眼前的棋局已然陷入死局，Erik无奈地冲Charles点点头，表示认输。

“我想我真的很高兴认识你。”Charles拉开了轮椅和桌子的距离，“我有些困了，但我想我走之前你可以告诉我你想吃些什么或者要些什么。”

“只要不是炸鸡，一切都好。”Erik笑了笑将桌子搬回原位然后走回了屋子。门外很快传来了落锁的声音，Charles告别的声音淡淡的响起，然后又是惯常而熟悉的声响，最后归为诡异的寂静。

Erik盯着天窗外正午的阳光，在看似合理的表象之下，却透出令人害怕的不合理来，Erik无法忽视的，甩不开的，却又无法将他们拼起来的不合理。

 

Kevin躺在床上淡淡地回想着Charles上午告诉Erik的话。然后翻出了当年帮派斗殴事件的案卷和报道，他用指腹淡淡地拂过辩护律师一栏上Erik Lehnsherr的签名，诡异地笑了起来。

 


	3. Chapter 3

Charles不知道，将自己的手轻轻覆上对方的，在感受到温度的那刻，像是过电一般甚至让他整个人蜷缩起来。然后他抬眼看了看坐在身边的Erik，他不知道这个动作对于对方而言是否过于冒犯，然后他小心翼翼地又将手飞快的挪开，假装一切只是一个意外的触碰。

Erik当然知道Charles的小小心思。在解除两人的误会后，Erik感受到Charles前所未有的热情，和那些曾经乐于献身，怀揣着小小心思的热情姑娘不同——Charles近乎用一种笨拙甚至冒犯的方式，急于表达自己对他的友好和善意，这让他俩在一起，时常几个小时，他甚至插不进一句话——他事实上对于Charles擅长的专业和说话方式也一无所知，比如孟菲尔德，比如人类遗传学发展史，这让Erik甚至怀疑是不是被Charles当作了自己的学生，但相比于之前那个小心翼翼的怯懦的Charles来说，Erik喜爱甚至迷恋这个神采飞扬的Charles，他从他因为讲到激动之处眼神中迸发的光芒而着迷，他几乎可以想象从前作为教授的Charles是多么的光芒四射和受人喜爱，这让他更加无法原谅Kevin。他用灰绿的眸子微笑的看着Charles，而对方只是毫不在意的掩饰了过去——关于那一下所有似无的触碰。

“哦，我很抱歉和你说这些。”Charles最终只是摆了摆手，“你知道六年间的生物科技发展迅猛，但从来没有人能和我讨论这些。”他顿了顿，又像是意识到什么般，“哦，不，我不是在为难你，我是说他自己有些发现的时候你甚至找不到面对面说出口的机会，这让人沮丧而难过。”

“我很抱歉我不了解这些。”Erik笑了笑，“Charles，你并没有冒犯我，甚至不得不说，你一定是个受人喜爱的教授。”

“如果Charles后援会什么的，算的话。”Charles笑了笑，又忽然想到了什么一样陷入回忆一般迅速低落了下去。

Erik摇了摇头，他甚至半蹲下身子放低了姿势，他从Charles的眼睛里看到忽然渲染上的绝望和悲戚，挣扎和不安，将前几天的光芒完全掩盖下去，甚至让Erik觉得刺痛，这让他下意识地伸手覆上对方的眼睛，用指腹轻轻地摩挲着对方的下眼眶。

但不过一个小小的举动，却让Charles嘴唇微微颤抖，几乎说不出话来。他在Erik到来之前曾试想过自己的结局，在他哀求Kevin不要在做一个影子一般照顾着他，抑或是让他见见Raven他们而都无果之后——比如说在这座巨大的古堡里一枪崩了自己，如果他能找到一把枪的话，抑或在挑高的门梁上挂上绸缎，然后把自己的脖子放进去，如果他还能找到他双脚的知觉的话。他甚至试过在厨房找到把刀，然后在对着动脉切下去的那一刻，巨大的黑暗铺天盖地的席卷而来，等他清醒过来的时候依旧是他那熟悉的挑高而华丽的天花板，他无法解释一切。只有电视上每日的新闻时间和定时送来的学术刊物，和各种专业书籍让他拥有唯一和外界世界关联的实感。因此他为Erik的发出友好的信号，让他仿佛身处曾经而欣喜若狂，当他又一次感受到Erik的温度的时候，哀伤和欣喜几乎同时向他侵袭而来，在他的脑海中疯狂的舞动，而他的眼泪无声地顺着Erik的手指流了下来。

“哭出声来，Charles。”Erik不着痕迹地将Charles搂进怀里，因为对方近乎自虐般地抽泣而感到手脚发麻般的疼痛，然后就着这个姿势整个人半跪在Charles身前。他一手轻轻拍着对方的背试图让怀里的人放松下来，一首依旧缓慢地就着泪水摩挲着下眼眶。直到Charles抽噎的幅度渐渐变成了抽搐，好像一切安慰都毫无用处，Erik惊慌地扶着他的肩膀拉开了距离，他看见Charles狠狠地咬着下唇来阻止哭泣的声响，像是要掩饰什么一般，Erik急切地用手指试图撬开咬着下唇的牙齿，“Charles，把嘴张开，”他喊到，眼见着对方的抖动幅度越来越大，“你需要呼吸，老天。”但对方的回应只是闭上了眼睛，这让Erik整个心都仿佛被撕裂般地产生共感，然后他下决心般，扶着对方的肩膀将嘴唇覆了上去，一口一口地试图讲口腔里的空气送过去，来缓解对方缺氧的状况。直到他感受到对方双手推开的动作，他才小心地放开对方，却入眼Charles慌乱而逃避的目光，打得Erik措手不及。

“我不是，”Erik第一次觉得自己分明该是能言善辩的舌头打了结，“我想你只是应该呼吸。”

“我没有责怪你，”Charles的脸也一瞬间几乎红到了头顶。

“我没有其他意思。”Erik抓了抓头发，有轻轻的补充了一句，“其实也不是...”

而Charles伸手抚上对方的脸，打断了Erik的话，这让Erik的目光再一次聚焦在Charles身上——他的眼眶依旧通红，但情绪显然安静了平静了下来，在发泄出这长久以来挤压的情绪后，终于平静了些，“谢谢，Erik。”Charles良久之后缓缓开口，包含感激或者糅杂着更多的双眼直直地看向Erik灰绿的双眸，“我甚至以为我到底都不会拥有这种感觉了。”

“什么感觉。”Erik抬手握住对方抚着脸颊的手腕。

Charles轻轻地划过他的嘴唇，然后轻轻地道，“人的体温。”然后顿了顿，看向Erik，轻轻地像是自我呢喃一般，“和爱。”

Erik几乎不受控地再一次吻上Charles，即使他不知道最开始的安抚是出于同情或者别的什么，但他不得不承认，当那日解开误会后他确实盼望着那个美好而充满学识的Charles的来访。他将Charles的手放在肩上，然后托住了他的后脑，加深了这个吻，直到Erik因为长时间的跪着导致麻木的双脚隐隐刺痛，他才不得不松开了对方。“抱歉，”他低声说，“但我想，我喜欢你。不是出于寂寞，如果你怀疑这个话。”

“谢谢。”Charles再一次用饱含泪水的湛蓝色双眸看着对方，带着欣喜和爱意。

 

Kevin缓缓的睁开眼，望着熟悉的天花板然后伸手摸上了自己的嘴唇，眼神黯淡而阴鸷，他发泄般的将手边的水杯狠狠地往墙边砸去。

他可忘不掉那双灰绿色的眼睛。当他第一次睁开眼睛，暗沉的光线从两块木板的缝隙间投射下来，灰尘和腐烂的霉味几乎让他作呕，刺耳的讽刺和谩骂——针对Charles是个诡异的怪胎，搅得他脑子如同龟裂般疼痛。然后他定定的盯着外面，透过狭小的缝隙，那双灰绿色的眼眸冷冷的望着那条缝隙。“嘿，Erik。”另一个声音在耳边炸响，皮鞋敲打着头顶的模板，带着哐哐的声响，和不知积聚多久的灰尘狠狠地揉进了Kevin的眼睛，“倒下去，亲爱的。”缝隙一边依旧是那双灰绿色的眼眸，带着一瞬间的犹豫和不安，然后带着古怪的味道的液体，顺着地板的缝隙滴滴答答地模糊了自己的眼睛，蔓延到了自己的脸上，被捆住的手脚上，或者是Charles那件价值不菲的毛衣上。

然后Kevin将摔碎的茶杯一块块地捡起来收拾进一旁的垃圾桶，又从房间顶部的柜子上掏出一个一模一样的茶杯和笔电，飞快地敲击着一行行代码，然后拨出一通Skype，他用着Charles说话的方式指示着那边的人，轻轻地说道，“动手吧。”然后吹着口哨信步踱到了厨房，又从厨房顶柜翻出了一个咖啡色的小药瓶，全数把里面的粉末倒进了让Charles端给Erik的酒瓶中。

 

 

 

“律师Erik Lehnsherr失踪案正式宣告升级成为谋杀案。今早通过线人举报，在城郊的化工厂的强酸池里打捞出的尸骸部分，已通过牙医档案比对确认是早前失踪的Erik Lehnsherr。”

Erik第二天醒过来是在房间的地板下，Kevin诡异地蹲在被撬开的一块地板边直勾勾地看向他，房间里开着的电视反复播报着这条新闻，然后是熟悉的Emma例行公事化的采访词以及泣不成声的 Magda，一遍一遍地像是无止境地循环下去。

“我说过的。不要动Charles。”Kevin额上的青筋秃爆，双眼通红地冲着Erik吼道，“如果你敢，我就会让你死。Erik。”然后他忽然舒展开眉头大声笑了起来，“我说过我做得到的，无论是那种意义上的，你真该看看你的，未婚妻？哦是了你的未婚妻的表情。听说那些无用的警察还在现场找到你的订婚戒指。”

“怎么可能，”Erik忽然想到什么般睁大了双眼，然后下意识用地用被捆住的手腕的双手触碰到一起。

但Kevin只是毫不留情地嗤笑起来，“当你用带着订婚戒指的手攀住Charles的下巴的时候，你就该知道的。”然后他狠狠地揪起Erik的衣领，这让的头的一边狠狠地砸到一块地板的一侧，“你该知道你的戒指早就不见了。”然后Kevin将放着Magda泣不成声的新闻截图凑到他的眼前，封闭到，“爱情万岁？嗯哼？死犹太佬？”然后直直地一拳招呼上Erik的鼻梁。

但Erik却因为最后的称谓，像是被击到痛脚般不再说话。

Kevin只是又将Erik按回了地板夹层，残忍地用他那让Erik脊骨发凉地笑意狠狠地盯着他，用手帕嫌弃地擦了擦自己的双手。“我猜你一定再想我这么对你的原因。在这方面你和Charles可真是天作之合。”他叨叨絮絮地一边转身捡起了地板，合了上去，然后将钉子敲了进去，末了甚至愉地上面狠狠地踩了几下，鞋跟和木质地板敲出咚咚的和弦却像是刺耳的嘲讽，混着电视机反反复复的声音扎进Erik的鼓膜。“但，在我真正动手杀了你之前，你该尝尝这个滋味的。”Kevin隔着笑着说道，声音却冷漠而残忍地带着诡异的发音。随后脚步声渐渐远离又靠近，猝不及防地，一股带着恶臭的液体从地板的缝隙一滴滴地渗入，冲着Erik的眼睛，被捆住的四肢弥漫开来，让他所有感官都几乎翻滚了起来，五脏六腑像是被反复颠倒的翻滚，胃液冒上喉头却又硬生生地呛了回去，只留在舌尖酸涩的滋味久久地纠缠着。

“Fuck，Kevin。”Erik清醒过来，被捆在一起的双脚狠狠地提着方才钉上的地板，“你他妈到底要干嘛，你这个可笑的疯子！”

“不过就是中学生的小把戏罢了。”Kevin拿着手帕捂住口鼻，透过狭小的缝隙看着Erik痛苦绝望的表情，欢愉地说道，“我想你应该了解这些。Erik。”然后他又将另一大盘液体一点点地倒在地板上，“祝你有个美好的夜晚，Erik。哦，真希望Charles不要介意我泡化了这间屋子的地板。”

Erik只是睁着眼睛，无聊地盯着两块地板间的缝隙，透进来的微光一点点地暗淡下去，直到黑暗席卷而来，感官视觉变得多余而累赘，唯有没有关掉的电视还在循环地一遍遍地反复播送着Erik Lehnsherr被谋杀的消息。他的脑子几乎生疼，反复出现着Kevin和Charles交错的脸，在一阵阵难以忍受的味道之中，让Erik甚至完全以为和Charles的那段亲吻只是乌托邦式的梦境，一瞬间又被Kevin狠狠地砸回现实。他动了动僵硬的手腕，试图找到方才Kevin留下的线索和动机。但几乎毫无作用。除了那句中学时代和当时周围种族歧视者常言的那句死犹太佬，但两者因为在被罹患过PTSD搅得一团糟的Erik的脑子里却找不到分毫有用的信息，他并没有从记忆里拼凑起任何一块关于Kevin的拼图。

最终，他在一阵阵几乎翻滚到脑子的恶心，以及搜寻记忆的痛苦不适，让他感官渐渐变得模糊，在迷糊之中他似乎又看见Charles微笑的样子，被吻时颤抖的睫毛，但一瞬间又变成了Kevin或嗤笑或愤怒的面孔，他握了握被绑住的手腕，最终靠在满是尘埃的水泥地上昏睡过去。

 


	4. Chapter 4

Erik缓缓的睁开眼睛，刺入眼眶的依旧是熟悉天窗下漏出的惨淡的日光。而Charles捧着书坐在床尾，一副全然毫无察觉地沉浸在书里的样子，房间寂静的可怕，只是偶有指尖划过纸面抑或翻页的“沙沙”的声响。  
Erik不知道自己昏睡了多久。他眼神空洞地望着天窗下那抹光亮，以及细小的尘埃仿佛发着光，缓慢地游弋着，那种令人不安作呕的味道已然被淡淡的檀木香味取代，就好像那场虐待全然没有发生过，Erik记不起更多的细节，只有Kevin那些令人毛骨悚人的笑和逼仄黑暗的环境，像是把自己困住梦魇，还有那些气味，在嗅觉感官上刻下深刻沉重的一笔。Erik动了动手指，更加出神地盯着那些光亮下的尘埃，搜索着这场虐待的更多的记忆点——那是在怎样的房间，Kevin究竟怎样对付了他。但却徒劳，不适感从灼烧的胃部油然升起，他甚至感觉无形中有什么翻搅着他的五脏六腑。  
“你醒了！”在一声干呕后Charles终于觉察到似乎昏睡了一整天的Erik终于转醒，他慌张地推着轮椅到了床头，伸手摸向了Erik的脸庞上的伤口，“上帝，真不知道你究竟发生了什么。”  
但当Erik在对上Charles担心的眼眸时，Kevin的那些面庞疯狂地在眼前交叠——真的太像了，Erik顿了顿，不由自主地在Charles触上的那一刻下意识地侧过了脸庞。瞬间Charles的蓝眸闪过一抹震惊而受伤的色彩，最终却只是尴尬地垂下了眼睑，将伸向一半的手在空气里堪堪地划过一个弧度，落在了床侧的水杯上。  
“我想你需要水，你看起来并不好受。”Charles说道。  
Erik淡淡地点了点头，他清楚下意识的躲避给眼前的人带来的伤害，却最终也只是将目光在Charles的身上逡巡了两圈，然后沉默地接过了对方递来的杯子。房间再一次陷入了寂静，只剩下Erik喝水的咕咚声，Charles试图开口说些什么，但最终不过露出一番欲言又止的神色，探究的目光在Erik的脸上转了几圈又默默的错开。  
不知道过了多久，Erik才开口道，“谢谢，”他将杯子放在边上的桌子上，然后补充道，“抱歉，我不是针对你。只是你和Kevin太像了——我是指看起来。无意冒犯。”  
“他究竟对你做了什么，Erik。”Charles再一次将手伸向Erik脸上的伤疤，而这一次Erik迎上了Charles的手掌，任凭他在自己脸上的淤青处轻轻地摩挲。  
“我记不清楚了。总之是个什么房间里。”随后他忽然想到什么般，质问道，“Charles，你说你可以在宅邸里自由走动？”  
“是啊。”Charles疑惑地答道。  
“木地板。电视。如果你记得这些...”Erik拼凑着记忆中零碎的碎片，然后恳求般地望向Charles。  
“我不知道，Erik。”Charles摇了摇头，“这里每个客房都有这些。”  
Erik叹了口气，随后摇了摇头，“总有一天我们得出去。Charles。”  
“听着，Erik。”Charles皱了皱眉，“也许有一天，你会出去的，但至少不是现在。你该吃点什么，你看起来糟糕极了。”  
“也许...”Erik转头看了看铁门关上的方向，但最终还是把“至少把我放出这扇门”的话吞进了肚子里，顺从地接过了Charles递过来的浓汤。  
谁都没有再说什么，Erik默默地在心里盘算着至少离开地下室的可能性，看起来心事重重地喝着汤，这让Charles困惑和不安，他胡乱地翻着手里的书本，几次想开口说点什么却又在Erik心事重重地样子下闭了嘴。  
直到Erik下床准备洗碗，Charles才终于开口说道，“今天我会留下来，至少你现在看起来还挺糟糕的。”  
Erik的动作顿了顿，Kevin的警告忽然穿过耳边——他忽然意识到那是一种带有强烈保护性质的警告，尽管他从来没有想过利用Charles，但他还是擦干净了手，捧起了Charles那张和Kevin一模一样的脸，带着爱意亦或对Kevin报复的快意。  
吻变得缱绻而热烈，Erik当然知道他喜欢眼前的人，同样也能感受到对方同样热烈的情感，他感受到对方因为情欲而微微地颤动，这让Erik变本加厉地扫荡着对方的口腔，舌苔拂过每一丝角落，追逐着对方同样探进口腔的舌尖，鼻尖萦绕着Charles身上淡淡的檀木香味，夹杂着隐隐地麝香，平和却性感。他指尖情不自禁地划过Charles的脖颈，挑开了包裹住对方锁骨的纽扣，指尖轻轻摩挲着Charles锁骨的凹陷处，另一只手用力地扣住对方的后脑，带着似乎要将Charles整个吞进嘴里的力度和占有欲，甚至一些报复Kevin的快意，将舌尖往Charles的喉头探去。一瞬间他感受到Charles的慌乱和挣扎，双手胡乱地揪着自己衣服的下摆试图推开些距离，这让Erik找回了些理智，他轻巧地扫过Charles喉头深处的上颚，在感受到对方情不自禁的抖动后慢慢地拉开了距离。而眼前的Charles被情欲染得通红，眼角挂着因为方才粗暴动作留下的生理性泪水，这让Erik几乎浑身的血液都涌向了下体——他感受到内裤里紧绷的弧度，而Charles显然也是，他的视线几乎一错不错地落在Erik的裆部——兴许只是高度使然的巧合，但当眼前的人再一次伸出舌尖隔着裤子舔上这个隐秘的部位的时候，Erik下意识得倒抽了一口冷气。  
一切都变得顺理成章。Erik不得不承认基于爱意也好夹杂着报复私心也好，随着Charles的动作统统宣告无效，脑子里叫嚣着的占有欲让他的下体几乎肿胀的难受，他当然不知道Charles内心的不安因为报复地亲吻而转为隐秘的欣喜，只是静静地任由对方舌尖一遍遍地描摹着充血的部位，盘踞在棉质内裤里的性器被温润的温度一寸寸地抚摸着，Erik喉头几乎忍不住餍足的呻吟，他鼓励似地轻抚着Charles的眼睑，轻轻摩挲着方才留下泪痕地眼角，直到灰色的裤子上被色情地沾湿成一个C型，他才地连同内裤将裤子褪到了脚踝，他享受Charles温润而美好的前戏，充血的暗粉色性器直直地杵在Charles的脸庞，和他白皙的的面容和失神地眼神几乎掀起了Erik凌虐地欲望，但他还是下意识地望向对方的眼神，尽管在欲望支配下显得难耐。Charles伸手扶住了对方近在眼前的老二，舌尖一寸寸地舔弄着完全勃起而硬挺的柱身，“不，Charles，你不该...”Erik嘶哑着喉咙试图出声阻止，但下一秒却被舌苔拂过铃口地快感激得说不出话来。Charles灵活地指尖摆弄着Erik的囊袋，柱身在被整根舔湿后被口腔完全地包裹了起来，Erik扶着Charles的脖子，被快感激荡的闭紧了双眼，放任所有的触感沉沦在Charles的温度里，他能感受到对方刻意收起的齿尖轻轻拂过柱身的褶皱，而舌尖从铃口一圈圈地打着转直到抚慰过整个龟头然后缓缓地吞吐起来。Erik满足地喘着粗气，一手扶着柱身一手按着Charles的后脑 ，动作逐渐变得粗鲁而难耐，他下意识地将龟头往对方的喉咙深处插去，换来一声难耐地呻吟，随后加大着抽插的幅度和频率，眼前是光怪陆离地虚幻的画面，和一直闪现的对方的眼眸，疯狂的夹杂着“占有他”的念头让欲望很快攀到了顶峰。  
“很抱歉，”Erik在一次餍足的释放后轻轻吻着被精液布满的脸，“我不...”  
“Erik，”Charles出身阻止道，感受着对方歉意却温柔的轻吻，双手依然抚摸着Erik赤裸在外的肌肤，“我没有感到不适，这不是你的问题。我只是，喜欢你，或者爱你。”然后一手拉过对方的手指抚上自己的裆部。  
Erik抵着Charles的额头，吻过Charles地嘴角，舔干净了最后的一点体液，轻轻地呢喃道，“我真的不知道，该怎么做。Charles。”  
Charles却只是摇了摇头，然后说道，“我想要你，Erik。”  
Erik清楚地听到脑子里的弦一瞬间绷断的声响，他将Charles从轮椅上轻轻地扶了起来，踢掉碍事的裤子将人缓缓地放在了狭小的单人床上，随即倾身覆了上去。吻疯狂地从额头开始落下，他感受着Charles难耐地蹭着他的身体，手粗暴地扯开衬衣的扣子，却意外地抚摸到精壮的胴体——完全不像是一个没有行动力的人该有的身体，随着情动而紧绷地蜷缩，肌肉群微微隆起，紧实而匀称，Erik疑惑地拉开距离看着眼前人的身体，但瞬间就被Charles不满的呻吟拉回了情欲的旋涡——至少不是现在，Erik想，随即再一次一寸寸地吻着对方裸露的躯体，一手伸进对方早就拉开的裤子拉链胡乱地逗弄着早就充血的老二和囊袋，他听见对方喉咙不满的哼唧，重重地吮吸上胸前的硬挺，随后一手拉下了一点早就被龟头渗出爱液粘湿的内裤掏出了早已硬挺的柱身，技巧性地套弄起来，一手逗弄着另一侧的乳尖，快感几乎让Charles整个蜷缩了起来，他双手胡乱地拉扯着Erik的暗金色短发，喉头翻滚过一声声低沉地喘息和呻吟，随后难耐地将Erik往下体的方向推了过去。  
而Erik显然也不好过，方才释放过的老二再一次因为对方情动的呻吟而充血坚挺，他将对方的裤子完全地推下堆叠在了小腿上，顾不上对方因为紧绷而坚实的肌肉带来的违和感，折起了对方全然无法动弹的双腿，将蜜穴完全地展现在自己的眼前。Charles几乎羞耻地扯过枕头试图遮住自己却在下一秒被被Erik抽空，将原本想要怼在自己脸上的枕头放在了腰下。  
“Charles。”Erik呼唤着身下男人的名字，却在抚上对方的腰际是摸到一出褶皱的肌肤，他出神地望着尾椎骨处，那里有一道蔓延了半个后背的伤疤，丑陋地盘踞在Charles白皙的肌肤上，让Erik感到一阵难以描摹的钝痛，他伸手拂过那处，最终却只是低声地呢喃着“我爱你”，像要摒弃一切痛苦和非难的来自灵魂深处的告白——尽管Erik深知这并不会带给彼此什么转变。他将对方的脚踝完全架在自己的肩膀上，随后抚上对方充血的嫩粉色的性器，埋首就着蜜穴缓缓地舔弄起来。  
“Erik，我想要你。”Charles感受到对方舌尖撑开这种的温度，一圈圈的开垦着久未使用的性器，快感夹杂着渴望几乎将他击垮，他出声提醒道。  
“这里没有KY，我不想你受伤，Charles。”Erik却加快了套弄的速度，柱身在他手里变得坚硬无比，而脉搏一下一下地击打着Erik滚烫的手心渐渐加快而深刻，在感受到柱身明显的抖动后Erik恶作剧般地按住了铃口，他满足地听着Charles带着哭腔地哀求，俯身吻过对方的眼角，才松开了手指，技巧性地撸出了对方的精液然后全数涂在了被津液浸湿的穴口。一根手指缓慢的旋转着插进了方才被体液润湿的蜜穴，而方才射精的老二疲软地耷拉在Charles的腿侧，随着对方手指的抽插动作而抖动着。Charles几乎说不出话来——尽管他刚迎来了高潮，但后穴被填满的餍足感让他再一次升腾起欲望来，而Erik很快找到了Charles的那点，他手指拂过后穴的褶皱初深藏的突起，身下的人瞬间蜷起身子低声嚎叫着颤抖，内穴壁很快被分泌的肠液而浸润，这让Erik轻易地插进了第二根手指，第三根手指，一次次地翻搅着内壁的褶皱和敏感处，而Charles几乎因为情欲而整个人呈现出诱人的粉色，方才疲软而耷拉在腿侧的老二再一次充了血而硬挺了起来。  
Erik缓缓地抽出了手指，这让Charles不满地发出闷哼，Erik只是缓缓地跪坐在Charles的双腿间，俯身吻住了Charles的嘴唇，热烈地翻搅着，一手扶着蓄势待发老二在入口处打着转，外翻的软肉就着完全被撑开的蜜穴近乎难耐地向着热源靠近，直到被完全的填满，但Charles还是被对方过大的尺寸带来的撕裂感激的骂出声来，Erik轻轻在他耳边呢喃着抱歉，将对方出口的脏次吞进了肚里。  
第一次进入对于双方来说并不是什么美好的体验，但Charles还是骂骂咧咧地催促着因为顾及而无法动弹的Erik，他感受到伴随着痛楚而来的满足感，那种被人填满，连同脉搏呼吸都交杂一起的满足感，反反复复地击打着六年来无论如何都无法填满的空洞和寂寞。他一遍遍地喊着Erik的名字，他甚至看着伏在身上的男人的双眸因为情欲而变得通红，却仿佛长久以来他见过的最美的景色一般，啪啪地撞击声在寂静的地下室显得尤为明晰而色情，穿过鼓膜却如果美好的和弦让人愉悦。Erik的龟头一次次地擦过内壁的凸起，这让Charles被激得反复颤抖，双手攀着Erik的背紧绷地蜷成了一个弓形。  
而Erik也显然顾不得什么，他甚至说不出任何话来，柱身被紧紧包裹的触感带来的巨大的快感，随着频率加快，大开大合地动作而到达顶峰，他下意识的顶弄着Charles的敏感点，像是经年累月的伴侣一般默契而熟识着，而一只手也随着抽插的频率近乎粗鲁地套弄着Charles的老二——仅仅因为后穴的快感几乎快攀到的顶峰的欲望。而Charles急促的喘息和疯狂地喊着Erik的名字的呻吟像是抓住了Erik的鼓膜般动听而悠扬，他近乎粗暴地撞向Charles的屁股，满足的低吼和对方沉沦的尖叫混杂起来，随后他慌张地试图退出的时候却感到被Charles粗暴地抓住了手，直到将后穴完全填满才被缓缓地松开，他感受着对方的括约肌还随着方才酣畅淋漓的性爱而收缩着，然后缓缓地退出，翻身到了Charles的脚边又随即含住了对方的老二，不消一会便也被对方的精液填满了口腔，随后像是脱力般地倒抱着Charles倒在了单人床上。  
“谢谢。”Charles缩在Erik的怀里，带着一身的情欲的痕迹，他静静地望向那扇铁门，若有所思。  
而Erik只是抚摸着Charles光裸的背脊，透过方才被扯得大开的衬衣，感受着那道从尾椎骨一直蔓延到脊柱中间的伤疤，最终只是收紧了手臂，良久之后才轻声开口，“谢谢，我爱你。Charles。”眼神却越过Charles的脖颈若有所思地望向方才被扯下丢在轮椅上的裤子，以及皮带卡扣处挂着的钥匙。


	5. Chapter 5

“Charles？嘿，Charles?”Revan担忧地看着面前眼睛紧紧盯着电视的男人。  
“嘿。抱歉。”意识到自己的失态，Kevin将目光转回到餐桌上，掩饰性地笑了笑，“刚才说到哪儿了？”  
“你最近怎么了，Charles。我是说，”Revan担忧地望着他，“你最近看起来总是心不在焉。发生什么了？”  
“没事。可能是最近研究遇到了瓶颈。”Kevin耸了耸肩，“你知道的这比在大学教书难多了。”  
餐厅的电视里播放着午间新闻，就Erik Lehnsherr的谋杀案评论员这一次将矛头指向了纽约警方，宣称Lehnsherr作为颇有声望的公知尚且无法保证安全，又何以保护纽约市民，而骸骨发现到现在警局甚至没有发言人出面对案件进展做出说明。Kevin低着头，躲避着对面Revan探究的目光，一刀刀满满地切着餐盘里的食物。  
“你认识Erik？Erik Lehnsherr？”Revan显然没有打算放过他，她越过Charles试图掩饰的部分再一次发问道。  
“每个人都认识他。他的死讯无人不知。”Kevin笑了笑。“这真的很遗憾，听说他是个相当迷人的刑案律师。”  
但Revan却再次疑惑地看了过来，担忧地说道：“但是Charles，你以前从来不会把牛排切好整齐的放在一边。你现在看起来像是个强迫症重度患者。我假设你不是因为电视上的这件事给你带来了什么影响。”  
Kevin握着刀叉的手顿了顿，心理大骂了两句“Shit”，从容不迫地答道，“嘿，我只是想试试这种吃法，他看起来很过瘾不是吗。”  
“Bro，”Revan紧紧地盯着Charles，试图从他脸上看出什么破绽，“答应我，如果有什么事...”  
“Shaw他们已经死了。Revan。”Kevin打断了对方的话，安慰道，“没有人可以伤害我了。”  
“但地狱火还在，Charles。”Revan喊道，她记得整个中学时代她和Hank都陷入极度的不安之中，她阻止不了Shaw那一伙对Charles做出的伤害，尽管她一次次劝说自己的哥哥转学。直到最后一年Erik的出现转移了两个星期的注意，但也仅仅只是两周。Revan回头看着电视里的男人，默默念了遍Erik的名字，试图开口说些什么，但最终只是拐了个话头，“他们是黑帮。”  
“我记得和我有仇的只是黑皇本人。”Kevin说道，“难道纽约最大的黑帮还要记得一件校园霸凌的小案子吗？”  
“Charles！”Revan不赞成地吼道，“我只是担心你。”  
“我很好。亲爱的。”  
“但愿如此。”Revan叹了口气，没有再问什么，只是拿出了一张名片，“Hank说，他可以治好你的腿。”  
“心理医生？”  
“你只是不想站起来。Charles，你在害怕或者逃避。”  
Kevin不动声色地将名片塞进了大衣的口袋，内心嗤笑了两句不在说话。

  
纽约市中心的墓园。  
Emma扶着Magda站在Lehnsherr新立的墓碑前，一片死寂。  
她们从没有想过会在这样的情况下失去Erik，这个好不容易刚刚走向事业成功的刑案律师。她们甚至想不出究竟是什么人带走了他，尽管Erik的仇家并不算少——毕竟他是个律师。  
Emma和Magda张罗着从警局领回了少之又少的遗骸，和媒体上闹得沸沸扬扬的Lehnsherr失踪案不同，因为宣告了死亡，大多媒体把矛头对准了看起来没有作为而将失踪案升级成为谋杀案的纽约警局。所以葬礼显得简单而清冷，除了基诺沙律所的员工，以及少数几个因为Erik辩护而脱罪的心怀感激的委托人。Logan和Scott作为负责Lehnsherr案件的探长只是安静地站在墓园的树荫处——他们不认为贸然出现能获得在场人们的好脸色，只是隐匿了身形看着棺材入土，又一点点地掩实，两个人只是不约而同地叹了口气，然后回到了车里。  
“我总觉得哪里不对。”Logan皱了皱眉点燃了一根雪茄，一边从车上的置物柜里拿出了卷宗烦躁的翻看起来，“现场没有什么可疑的人，也没有好事的媒体。”  
“没有，已经让Sean他们确认过了到场的，确实都是，呃，委托人。”Scott查看着邮件，微微皱了皱眉不满地盯了Logan一眼，然后将车窗摇下。“少抽点。”  
“是啊，那几个委托人，当时可没少折腾我们，Erik Lehnsherr可真是有天大的本事，Jean甚至跟我抱怨过好几次这个刑案律师甚至让他们检方看起来像个笑话。”Logan无视Scott的指责，抱怨道，“我甚至在接到案子的时候还以为这家伙遭到了天谴。”  
“不好笑，Logan。”Scott快速翻着手机里的现场照片。  
尽管媒体早已知晓Erik Lehnsherr的被杀案，但凶手却没有留下任何痕迹。Scott他们甚至查看了基诺沙律所所在的好几个街区的监控视频，但奇怪的是——一无所过，当晚监控视频就被人黑进了系统不规则地删除，Scott用了好几天才拼凑完被清空监控画面的摄像头的网状图——这不是容易的事，Logan甚至因为几个私用监控的主人们傲慢的态度差点引发枪击。直到Scott找到迷宫般的路线指向了唯一的出路，城郊的一所半废弃的化工厂。  
搜查化工厂也异常艰难，而结果也确实如他们所料，在池子里发现的人类骸骨已经完全被破坏，既没有可提取的DNA，也没有足够通过人类学去判断死因的骸骨，简直就像一场完美的犯罪，从律所绑走Lehnsherr开始。  
“真该感谢那个该死的流浪汉”Logan翻了个白眼，不然恐怕全世界都没有人知道Erik已经尸骨无存什么的。  
“还是没在帮忙，Logan。事实上最后帮了我们的事他的牙齿，而不是那个被拿去变卖的戒指。”Scott翻看着戒指的照片——极为普通的一款Tiffany对戒，内圈刻着E.L让他甚至卖不出什么好价钱。  
“嘿，戒指。”Logan把雪茄碾在了烟灰缸里，换来Scott第二次极为不满的目光，但前者显然顾及不了太多，“戒指，我是说。总觉得好像丢在那儿告诉我们，嘿，我是Erik Lehnsherr的所有物，吧啦吧啦。”  
Scott皱了皱眉，说道，“确实，如果不是有人捡到想去卖的话，我们更早就能发现点什么了。”他回想着当时被叫去配合调查的流浪汉，最后确认捡到戒指的位置离发现骸骨的强酸池也不过十多米距离。  
先回警局。Logan转动车钥匙，他们快要出来了。他指了指Erik的墓碑的方向。  
而在墓园的另一侧，Kevin装作路人拿着报纸若无其事地坐在长椅上，冷眼注视着葬礼的过程和Logan他们的离开，随后心满意足地笑了笑，随后拿出中午Revan给他的名片，拨通了心理医生的电话。

Erik没有想到Kevin就这么若无其事地开着铁门，然后不带一丝表情地看着他——介于几次见面都把他折磨得够呛的情况来看，但这并没有让他好受，他猜不出对方要用什么方式折磨自己，并且他毫不怀疑眼前人有一万种将自己折磨到生不如死的方法。  
“如果你想知道我是谁的话。”但Kevin只是嗤笑了声，他将眼前男人从害怕到困惑再到紧张的面目一点不差地落在眼底，然后轻飘飘毫不在乎的问道，而毫不意外地，眼前德国男人的眼神展现出一瞬的亮光随后又暗了暗。  
“尽管我从来到这里第一天就开始思考，但我并不觉得你会好心解答我这个问题。”Erik答道权衡着话术，谨慎地答道，同时也一错不错地盯着Kevin每一个细小的动作和眼神。  
“Poor Guy，”Kevin摇了摇头，戏谑地将头往Erik所在方向倾了倾，问道，“你爱上Charles了？你爱上这个不知廉耻吸着你的老二的可怜的家伙了？真不知道那个在镜头面前哭的形象全无的Magda作何感想，哦，我深爱的Erik Lehnsherr，那个被谋杀在强酸池的可怜男人，你却正在快活地吸着另一个男人的老二。这可真是让人心碎。哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“闭嘴。”Erik紧紧地攥住拳头，在当对方好不留情地说出老二的时候，他几乎被愤怒熏红了双眼。  
“或者，换个思路，”Kevin取下腰间的钥匙——和Erik见过那串挂在Charles身上一模一样的钥匙，“你只是想要它。”  
Erik张了张嘴，权衡着两个回答的利弊，但他很快意识到Kevin显然没有耐心听到这些，他听见钥匙砸在门外狭长的甬道的石板上的声音，他几乎下意识地，将站在门边的Kevin一把推开。  
而Kevin显然没有料想对方猝不及防的暴动，他的后腰磕在门边的桌案上，他吃痛地低声咒骂了两句，又阴鸷地注视着Erik慌不择路的行动——如同被关太久的野兽般——也许事实上他就是，Kevin愉快地想到，然后在对方敏捷地捡起掉在地上那串大概有几十个钥匙串起来的钥匙串时，冰冷地说道，“你该看看的，你的这些杰作。不得不说你的占有欲让我几乎分辨不出你是在演戏还是爱上了Charles这个可怜蛋。”他缓缓地拉下黄色帽衫的拉链，胸膛上还留着不少红痕——情动却残忍的痕迹从胸膛蔓延都小腹。  
Erik认识那些痕迹。他回头看见应声回头看见Kevin裸着上身残忍地冲他微笑的时候他吓得几乎把钥匙丢了出去，“这不可能。”Erik摇了摇头，但在目光触及对方侧身而隐约露出的后腰的疤痕后终于只能堪堪地回应道，“Charles不可能是你。他不可能站得起来。”  
“说他妈是Charles。”Kevin却立刻打断他，尖刻地吼叫着，“我不可能是那软蛋，我是说，我可不会让你把你那该死的老二塞进我的屁眼里，该死的。”  
“那你他妈是谁。”Erik吼道，同时不停试着钥匙开锁的右手不可遏制地颤抖起来。  
“你该为他哀悼的，Erik。”Kevin站在他的身后，好笑地看着他的动作，“如果不是你，我还可以让他多留一会的，在这具身体里，至少他还有个好看的皮囊不是吗？”  
“你什么？”  
“你蠢得真是让我感动。”Kevin只是好笑地看着Erik插了三次才对准锁眼的动作，然后又挫败地拔了出来。  
“该死，我只是没有想过。”Erik拿起第七把钥匙。他依然猜测不出Kevin的企图，“你他妈要杀了Charles？”  
“如果说我要杀了我自己。”Kevin这下完全紧贴着Erik，他看见对方拿起了贴着红色贴纸的栅栏挂锁钥匙，“Charles会跟着我一起。他就在我的身体里，我还以为你足够聪明。”  
“你他妈就是个疯子！”过近距离的感觉让他像是被冰水从头灌到尾，他强装着镇定才用自己抖的如同筛子的右手将钥匙插进了锁扣，他自以为不动神色地转了转钥匙，然后微不可为的咔的一身从他布满汗渍的手心传来。兴奋几乎让他整个人都要抖动起来，但是介于Kevin紧紧贴着他，他只能若无其事地用手将已经打开的挂锁捂住，但下一秒，他便感受到冰凉的尖利地刀刃抵在他的腰间。  
“你逃不掉了。Erik。”Kevin摇了摇头，强迫Erik就着捂着挂锁的动作面对自己站着，然后用他那双和Charles一模一样的瞳仁狠狠残忍地盯着Erik灰绿色的双眼。  
Erik几乎无法动弹。他说不上来是被对方眼里的冰凉还是被腰间的触感钉在原地，他无法从对方的表情读到任何信息，这让他挫败而暴躁，伴随着浑身的颤栗，Erik孤注一掷地试图从Kevin手里夺过刀的，但当他动手的同一瞬间，对方眼里却忽然出现了Charles惯常的温柔甚至脆弱的眼神。“对不起。”熟稔的声线伴随之下，他看见对方迅速地撤走了架在自己腰上的刀，然后反手作势便往自己的颈动脉割去。  
“Shit。”Erik咒骂着，他几乎没用任何反应时间，对准对方握着刀子的手便是一拳。应声落下的挂锁和刀字几乎同时砸在石板上，尖锐地噪声在狭小的甬道里似乎谱写了一出讽刺的奏鸣曲。Erik丝毫没有松开握紧地拳头的意思，只是用脚踢开了落在不远处的刀子，然后用手拉住铁栅栏门，但出乎Erik意料的是铁门丝毫没有松动的痕迹，仅仅只有Kevin波澜不惊地低声说道，“我说过，你逃不掉的。”  
Erik再也忍不住，他如同困兽般红着双眼，狠狠地扭住Kevin的肩膀——出乎意料的是对方没有反抗，而是任凭对方用另一只手将他的后脑狠狠地砸在墙上，然后又是一拳砸在Kevin那双和Charles一模一样的眼睛上，他看到对方血渍沿着伤口蜿蜒下来，然后又将手指狠狠地掐进对方的被自己固定在墙上的肩膀，盯着那双满是血污的眼睛，一字一句的说道，“我不管你是谁，带，我，出，去。”  
但Kevin——又或者是Charles，只是转了转眼珠，然后抬起了眼睛疑惑地望向眼前的男人，参杂着伤心、绝望的目光在Erik的脸上逡巡了一周后，才慢慢地，充满疑惑地试探道，“Erik？是你吗？”  
Erik忽然如同被过电般头皮发麻，他惊醒过来，倏地松开按住对方的双手，而不出所料地，他红着眼睛，看着眼前的人的双腿就是摆设一般，瞬间狠狠地栽倒在了地上，“Charles？”他压抑着，颤抖着用他自己都辨识不出的声音，问道。


	6. Chapter 6

 

“说真的。我一点都不想查下去。”Bobby在工位上喋喋不休地对Erik案进行着全方位的抱怨，“Kitty甚至跟我说，哦，如果你要让Erik的死变得体面起来，我就能让你再也无法拥有一根体面的老二，原话。”

“如果你再抱怨我去买根电动老二塞住你的嘴。”Logan不耐烦地拍了拍桌子。

“所以我才跟你说，找一个检察官女友一点好处都没有。说真的，你们搞在一起真的不是司法界的沦落？”Ororo一边仔细查看着每一段被刚好黑掉的监控，一边吐槽道。

“得了吧，专业点。“Scott接话道。”说真的，消去的监控刚好明明白白的指向一个化工厂。”

“太刻意了。”Logan皱了皱眉。

“可是就算如此，还是为Erik Lehnsherr谋杀案干杯。”Bobby打断道，然后被Ororo狠狠敲了敲头。

“闭嘴。把所有和Erik Lehnsherr主辩脱罪的刑案受害者家属的背景列出来。顺便说一句，不整完别想回去。”

“Fuck。”

Logan无奈地笑了笑，望向Scott，而后者点了点头，跟着Logan往警局地天台走去。案子棘手地几乎没有任何线索，这让Scott总是隐隐觉得自己只是被凶手下定的一颗棋子，而Logan也打趣地说着几乎要为这个完美犯罪拍手鼓掌。

乌云集聚在天空，呼啸的大风将楼顶杂物间的挂锁被风刮得哐哐作响，而Scott和Logan只是相顾无言地望俯视着脚下被他们守护着的街区，一股子无力感和挫败便如同集聚的低气压让两个人都无法透过气来。

“想象一下如果你是那个带走Erik Lehnsherr的人。”Scott说道。“我抹去所有的痕迹，指纹，监控。”

“他的确抹去了，堪称完美。该死的。”Logan接茬道，“暴风雨要来了。”

“但是抹去的太刻意了。”Scott又一遍重复着方才的话语。但是直觉和猜测却直叫他头皮发麻。“他能做到任何痕迹都不留下，这本身就够奇怪了....而如果你真的想要制造一起完美犯罪，真的制造一起完美犯罪的话，如果你有机会将监控抹去，所以他试图藏匿自己，但是为什么不是抹去一整片。我是说，如果一条线索指向更多的结果，让人混淆而无法分辨，这才是一个高智商的罪犯会做的。”

“但是他毫无疑问不是个傻子。”Logan说，“或许他只是弄巧成拙了。或许他只是慌张地...”

“实际上这种抹去监控的行为跟被拍到几乎毫无二致，甚至好像更加大声地宣称，嘿，伙计，是我干的。我是说，在我们甚至都还没有查明带走Erik Lehnsherr的车的情况下——我们是不是该为他缩短调查时间而干杯。”Scott打断了Logan，思考着所有一切不和实际的方面，一边独自呢喃道。 “所以要么他是个傻子。要么...他是指引我们往那边走。”

“我倒是真的希望他是个傻子。”Logan干笑了两声。

“这么听起来像是自欺欺人。”Scott干巴巴地说道，推开天台的门往回走去，“John逆向追踪到了当时黑近监控的ip。”

“让我猜猜，毫无发现，是吧。”Logan接茬道。

“服务器地址在亚洲，印度。”Scott说道，“真是毫无意外。”

“货真价实的在印度？还是老套路。”

“John还在查。但你知道，没结果的可能性很大。”Scott叹了口，“这感觉真的太糟糕了。”

Logan没再接话，只是侧身走到Scott的后侧，拍了拍对方一侧的肩膀。尽管作为金牌警探搭档，经历过不少来自舆论的，被害者家属，或者线索稀缺的困境和压力，却嫌少陷入如此无力的境地。越是查的多，越仿佛深陷一场布好的棋局般的挫败似乎紧紧拽住了脚步。

而事实亦然。他们最开始也没有意识深陷的处境，夹杂着复仇的快感的一盘大棋。

 

Erik自诩自己从来不是什么好人——这就是他当初走上刑事律师道路的原因。而事实上，他无外乎道德伦理的洗涤，只在乎眼前的真实，对的就是对的，而错的，也可以在真相之下寻找合理化的解释——这是他几乎无往不利的理由。

而他此刻静静地蹲在Charles的身前，愧疚和心疼深深攥住了他的心脏，将他拴在情感——他曾经花了半辈子才舍弃的——天平上。

他将手伸向眼前的男人，缓缓地将指腹落在他的伤口上，吃痛地呼气让Erik也跟着颤抖了一下指腹。

“Charles？Charles...”Erik低声的叹息，无法忽视男人眼里的惊讶和恐惧，而方才被Kevin扯开的衣服上的痕迹仿佛生生的讽刺和嘲笑。

“Erik？”许久之后，男人才回过神来，却不知道该落下什么表情，只是迷茫地望着对方。

“你这样多久了，Charles。”Erik问道。事实上在职业生涯里他遇见过不少人格分裂，尽管大多数只是用于欺骗陪审团的手段，什么童年的不幸或者被侵害的惊惧，让他们不得不分离人格来保护自己之类，但也不乏少数几个真实的，无意识的游离出两种人格来。所以在一切安静下来之后，Erik迅速理清了缘由。

“什么？怎样？”Charles困惑的问道。

“你不记得Kevin？”

“不记得。我以为我们说过这些。”

“抱歉，”Erik将眼前的男人抱了起来，放在房间狭小的单人床上。“我去找东西给你包扎。”

Erik说着在男人额头上缓缓地印下一吻，背着身捡起地上的刀子和钥匙。

“那根银色的钥匙。出去之后的第二扇门。”Charles的声音在他身后响起，“我很抱歉，我的朋友。但也许这不是我让你和我留在这里的理由。”

Erik背脊倏地一凉，他当然害怕Kevin出来时会对Charles做什么。他甚至完全可以抹杀Charles，Charles在早已脆弱不堪。他甚至不知道自己该不该离开，趁着Charles占据着这幅身体，但他最终只是握了握拳头，”你只要告诉药箱在哪里。“

”Erik。你不能留在这里。“Charles倒是置若罔闻，”或许你想提醒我什么，或者带我出去，但是相信我，Erik，你不会想要这么做的。“

”告诉我药箱在哪儿。“Erik不为所动，第二遍询问道。

”上楼左转，有一部电梯，三楼走廊的尽头有一间卧室。“Charles顿了顿，”卧室的正下方的一楼就是大门，车钥匙挂在门厅的衣帽架上。虽然我不知道为什么会有这个，也不知道是不是真的可以离开这里、“

”我去给你找药。Charles。“Erik似乎对情报不为所动。便转身离开了房间。

 

Charles侧身躺在Erik的床上，他的身体无处不叫嚣着疼痛，而事实上，他在最疼的那一刻清醒过来，他清楚的意识到Erik落在自己身上的拳头，就像是曾经，他被关进学校的杂物间，Shaw为首的那帮孩子无情地将拳脚加诸于他。他总觉得那时候有个什么在他脑子里浑浑噩噩地翻滚，一边安慰着他，告诉他他不曾一个人，他会给予他永远的保护，一边又仿佛撕扯着每一处的伤口。而他一边试图关闭自己的脑子，将所有可怕的声音驱赶出去，却同时渴望着这般庇护，将自己埋藏在一个漆黑的角落。

然后他似乎真的获得了平静。即使地狱火那帮人开车将他撞到的时候也几乎没有任何疼痛。

一开始他甚至以为是应激性的自我保护行为，他和Raven以及Hank谈过这些。两个人却默认了这些症状，甚至以为剥离这些痛苦对于Charles而言是一个更好的选择。

但显然不是，即便是Erik打开他的身体，快感夹杂的疼痛却也让他失去了那些感觉，甚至记忆，隐约记得那些爱抚，然后他听见Erik咆哮着让自己放他出去，他渐渐回笼了那些被伤害的触感，他听得见脑子里那些声音，安慰的，扭曲的，或者带着爱意的，而自己在回应他，轻而易举地喊出对方Kevin的时候，那个声音倏地消失了。世界在片刻的宁静，只留下噪波划过鼓膜，然后他找回了那种痛觉，他感受到Erik落在自己身上的重量，带着恨意的，绝望的。他感受到身上的衣料所带来的不一样的触感，他轻轻地睁开眼睛，困惑地喊着Erik的名字。

但Charles似乎也明白过什么来。没有Kevin，Kevin只是蛰伏在躯壳里的另一个灵魂。

 

Erik很快来到城堡的大厅。

得益于这串Kevin的钥匙，他终于有幸见识到这座宅邸的全貌，也有幸在灶台上找到了一部手机。锁屏上是Charles坐在中央公园里安静地笑着，湛蓝的双眸如同一对稀释珍宝般澄澈，温柔而美好。

他把Charles的生日，如果他没有记错的话——从那本书架上的书籍里获得的。手机很快打开了，果不其然，他快速地按下自己的助手的电话，Emma，至少他完全信任这个看起来雷厉风行的女人。电话在响了两声后被接起，他一手举着听筒一边往三楼的房间走去。

“你好。Emma Frost 。”

“我是Erik，你先别惊叫。我是说，我没有死，所以....”

“What the fuck!拿一个死人的....”

“Emma Frost，这辈子最遗憾的是没有搞到Scott。”Erik快速说道，“而Azazel几乎让你抓狂。”

“Erik？”Emma不确定地说，“但你他妈怎么知道我想搞Scott。”

“所以我没有死，”Erik说着，一边推开三楼最里间的卧室，那里几乎被各类生物学术书和标本盒堆满，他倒是能想象Charles一个人在这里的样子。

“查我现在这个手机号，越快越好。Charles Xavier，还有这个人，哦他不是绑走我的人，只是事情有点复杂。不要联系警局那边，千万不要。”Erik急匆匆地交代着，“不要打这个手机号。”

“你至少告诉我你到底遇到了什么。”Emma在电话另一头呵斥道，但Erik几乎充耳不闻，“总会有办法的，但是查清楚我让你查的这些。”

“想都别想。Erik Lehnsherr。在我知道到底是怎么回事之前。”

“挂了。我得回去了。”Erik依旧没有说什么。便暗灭了手机，视线转向了书柜上一张被撕毁又重新拼起来的照片——是年幼的Charles，一双大眼睛欣喜地看着镜头，边上的女孩却俨然不情愿的搂着身边的男孩儿。他恍惚觉得有什么呼之欲出的答案缠绕着自己的脑袋，但他依旧选择了再次无视，他迅速找到了搁置在床边的急救箱，赶回了一楼厨房，将手机里的通话记录完全删除，又小心翼翼地将手机放回原本的方位。

他不知道Kevin会不会发现一切，他毫无把握，但至少他意识到，他该离开这里，带着Charles——兴许还会有Kevin，带着他抹杀掉所有的一切。

Erik快步走向自己的房间，内心似乎希冀气一片欢腾的希望，还有愧疚背后显露的真心，游离在复仇和逃亡的之下的真正的真心。

 


End file.
